


Ruthless

by Valaks



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Adult Alex Rider, Alex Rider Needs a Hug, Betrayal, Everything Hurts, TRUST NO ONE, The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaks/pseuds/Valaks
Summary: Dr. Three had always questioned whether Alex had the ruthlessness he would need to control SCORPIA but perhaps he had just lacked the proper motivation to show it. With his retirement on the horizon he needed to ensure that Alex was ready to defend what will soon be his and Yassen always did bring out the best in his student… based on the amazing Devil and the Deep Blue Sea by pongnosis
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132
Collections: Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Inspired Works





	Ruthless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pongnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongnosis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222295) by [pongnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongnosis/pseuds/pongnosis). 



Brazil.

Greed and rampant corruption were a breeding ground for the kind of services that SCORPIA provided. They already had an established presence in the country from a successful drug trade with several cartels and a human trafficking ring that Alex was less thrilled with but there was nothing to be done about it right now. In a few years, definitely, but he still had a seemingly endless series of tests between now and then. Technically this wasn’t one, at least not one that had been assigned. He had been encouraged to watch for opportunities to expand SCORPIA’s business and he had found one in a rapidly growing resistance movement based out of São Paulo.

The status quo in Brazil had been maintained largely because people were too busy scraping by to address it. But a recession was hitting the country hard - there was no traditional work to speak of and even cartels struggled when nobody had the money to afford their wares which left a mass of angry, disenfranchised young people desperate for change. It was a powder keg and there was a fringe faction - the Exército da Liberdade do Povo (ELP) - ready to light it. They had money from several wealthy, interested backers who would love to see a change in Brazil’s government in their favor. But what they didn’t have was weapons, at least not enough of them for the sheer number of men joining. And certainly not enough for the war they wanted to start.

Alex would like to help with that.

They were still a bit small time for SCORPIA to normally pay a lot of attention, but it had all the hallmarks of a civil war and getting in early with a faction of it would be very good business. Alex was willing to take a chance on it. Yassen and Dr. Three agreed.

That was how Alex found himself caught up in the whirlwind of negotiating contracts, setting up intelligence networks, and massaging the egos of men a decade older than him who still thought themselves invincible and couldn’t see that their strings were being pulled. He almost pitied them. Almost.

They had taken to SCORPIA quickly, Alex had given them what they craved most - to be taken seriously. He imagined when they had learned of his age that they identified him as having the same need, after all, at 19 he was about the average age of their recruits. They certainly treated him more as a comrade than a potential business partner. However, the contract negotiation had dispelled any lingering doubts about his position in the relationship.

While this was his first official negotiation for SCORPIA he had, predictably, been given the best education in it that money could buy. An intensive week of lessons from Sahu - likely worth a multitude more than his entire Malagosto debt - had preceded his first tele negotiation which the man himself had observed and critiqued. Once the initial shock had worn off, things had gone smoothly, and after 4 more tele negotiations and an endless stream of emails, Alex had secured his first contract for SCORPIA. Now all they had to do was sign it and clear the way for the shipments.

As he began setting up the operation proper, the conflict had started to heat up - there were clashes in the streets and a few strategic attacks on public buildings fanned the flames of revolution. Competitors had come out of the woodwork to offer their services but the ELP had turned them away. If he hadn’t been informed by his growing network within the organization, he would have known from the email from Marinescu - it was simple enough and Alex took it for the compliment that it was “Well Played”. Yassen had been amused when Alex brought it to his attention for guidance on a reply. Networking with competitors was still decidedly his thing and as much as Yassen knew he wasn’t going anywhere he still felt he owed it to the man to keep him informed on his communications with outside entities. Yassen was amused by that as well. Glad he could help.

All told, it had taken a month from first contact to where he was now behind the newly reinforced and bulletproof windows of a large home on the outskirts of the city that would serve as the base of operations. He had brought Sagitta and, on recommendation, had taken Aquila - a civilian friendly team who had several members that had been hired out of similar circumstances in their own countries and, more importantly, had a commander, Davila, who spoke the language.

His local contact was a familiar but not unwelcome face - Collins had done well for himself and, much like Samuel 3 years ago, Alex had dragged him out of that comfortable life into his newest assignment. He would remain the point of contact in the deal after Alex left and would be accompanying him to the contract signing in an hour. Everything was going to plan.

Until it wasn’t.

He felt more than heard his mentor enter the room he had claimed as his office and looked up in confusion. Yassen shouldn’t be here. It wasn’t that he was unwanted just...unusual. He was supposed to be in Mexico City wrapping up a negotiation with multiple cartels on a contract to infiltrate and control border security in order to ease the passage of drugs with their neighbors. Too many of the ins they had gained over the last two decades had been removed when a new party had taken power. SCORPIA was happy to step in and get them back - for a price. It was a profitable venture but one that wasn’t supposed to wrap up for another week.

“Sir?” He couldn’t help the question in his voice.

“Negotiations are finished. I was nearby and thought it best to see to your operation.” And when did ‘nearby’ become ‘on a neighboring continent’? With no warning.

“I suppose the recent conflict in Rio didn’t help?” He fished

“Your instincts were correct, civil war is brewing. Even if the client does not win, the war alone will make up for the losses our other businesses will take during the fighting. I wish to meet them to better understand the odds of success.”

Alex had spelled it out in his reports fairly clearly and the analysts agreed - roughly 60% chance of success due to sheer numbers alone and the fact that the corruption in the police forces and military might cause them to switch over when the tides turned. Should they win, SCORPIA would have a stronger foothold in the country. It wasn’t too odd for Yassen to want a personal look at that. It would also go over rather well with their client. Having one of the heads of SCORPIA come for the signing would show that the organization took the contract seriously. “I’ll have Marcus get with Commander Hill to arrange for transportation.”

“You have a second strike team that is more familiar with the area. They will suffice.”

Yassen going anywhere without Danube was not on the Alex approved list of things he could do. Yassen, however, did not care about the list and Alex was not in a position to press the issue. Danube didn’t know the area and the routes, it would be too short of notice and Aquila had done well so far. He didn’t anticipate any problems - his intel had been reliable and his scouts were capable of ensuring there would be no disruptions. He wasn’t happy about it but it wasn’t worth the fight he would inevitably lose, particularly when there was obvious something bigger going on.

Still, maybe he could at least convince him to take Sagitta. Yassen seemed to sense where his thoughts were going - an infuriating habit that hadn’t improved with time.

“Sagitta will remain with you. If there is an attack you will be the target. I will take Aquila.”

There would be no further argument.

“I’ll see to it.” He murmured, texting Marcus the additional instructions. He set the phone back down, and returned his gaze to Yassen. It was odd being on this side of the desk from him. Part of him wanted to offer his chair, the other part enjoyed the novelty of the experience. He settled with standing, allowing Yassen to choose how to proceed.

“Status?”

“We leave in an hour to sign the contract. There is no intel to support this being a set up, no sighting of other hostiles in the area. The intelligence agencies appear to be keeping an eye on the situation but there’s no movement to suggest that they are going to strike. I don’t anticipate any issues. The first shipment will arrive in three days on the Histria Azure. We have infiltrated the port authority and the local police to ensure there will be no complications.”

“Your local contact?”

“Boone, he was in my class at Malagosto and distinguished himself developing the account with one of the cartels here. He has formed a good working relationship with the ELP. They are convinced he shares their ideals.”

“You will not always have your classmates to draw from.”

Only years of careful control kept him from rolling his eyes in annoyance. You would think he did this one every operation. “I’m aware. I imagine there’s not many left and even fewer who would be trustworthy to run an operation. Had he not proven himself, I would not have chosen him.”

Yassen nodded which meant Alex had passed. An easy test, but a pass nonetheless. “The good Doctor has been pleased with your progress on this operation. He would like to see you continue to identify other potential areas of opportunity. He wants five more by the end of the week.” And that would be a headache and a half if he hadn’t anticipated the order already. Sometimes he felt like he was getting used to the demands put on him by his benefactors. He was usually painfully reminded that he was not whenever he started to get that feeling which brought him back to his original question - why was Yassen here? It was clear he wouldn’t get anything further from the man which meant he would just have to wait for the other shoe to drop.

Satisfied with the orders given, Yassen settled gracefully in the chair Alex had vacated and booted up his laptop, no doubt starting in on one of the million projects that could only be managed by a board member.

As much as Alex would like to catch up, he needed to get Marcus and Hill and everyone else on the same page. Handling security for Alex was one thing but for Yassen in such a short time frame? It was a nightmare. Thankfully, Marcus was already on it. A raise might be in order, he decided, watching the man brief the three teams.

Collins drifted over to him, able to escape Marcus only because there wasn’t much for the assassin turned liaison to do in terms of security. “Wasn’t expecting that.” He murmured

Alex considered whether to reveal that he was just as in the dark, he supposed this meeting was proof enough “Me neither”

“Any reason?”

“It’s a potential gold mine depending on how long the war goes on and who wins. The more attention we show them early on, the better they might view us at the end.” Collins nodded and Alex tried to let himself relax into the explanation. Tried. Something about it wasn’t right, though, and he couldn’t let anyone else know without starting a panic.

“He didn’t seem too pleased to see me.”

Yassen was rarely pleased to see anyone, he wanted to point out but he was a board member and that required Alex to stay his tongue “You’re a classmate of mine and it’s not the first time I have pulled one to assist in an operation. I explained the situation and your record. He finds your placement acceptable.” Collins was good at hiding his emotions but Alex could see the moment he considered what would have happened if he had not been judged as ‘acceptable’.

“Always knew you’d go far.” He murmured under his breath - an affirmation of why he had gotten close to him at Malagosto or a way of lightening the mood, Alex couldn’t tell. Maybe both? Either way the man needed reassurance because things were about to get messy if his instincts were right.

“It’s fine, you’ve been in my reports for a month now. He knows your background and why you were chosen for the role. He needed to hear my reasoning in person.”

The man seemed to consider him “It’s not easy is it?”

It was vague but Alex knew exactly what he was talking about. “What do you think?”

“At least it pays well, right?” In typical fashion the assassin tried to lighten the mood. It was an endearing trait and rare in their line of work.

“Not nearly enough.” Alex shot back

“Benefits?”

“The dental sucks and I have a group of live in baby sitters.”

Collins turned to where Adams was occasionally glancing in their direction “They are very protective of you.”

“They’re paid well to be.” Alex acknowledged, carefully steering clear of acknowledging any attachment “And I suppose Mr. Gregorovich has likely provided some...motivation.”

“I bet.” Collins conceded. “Don’t envy them or you to be honest.”

Alex studied Collins for a minute. He was thriving in Brazil. Even under threat of civil war and at the heart of a Board operation he was mostly at ease and didn’t have the stress lines that Alex saw getting deeper every time he looked in the mirror. “Don't suppose you do. Not much to envy, if you ask me.”

Marcus was wrapping up the briefing, walking the commanders through the local safe houses and back up plans.

“So he wants to go to the signing without his strike team?”

And that was the problem, wasn’t it? Yassen was a practical man. One who wouldn’t trust his life to many “He has read the reports, Aquila has done well, they have local knowledge that Danube doesn’t and they come recommended. We haven’t spotted any potential threats, it should be fine.” Should. Wasn’t that a comfort? Collins seemed to buy it even if Alex himself only grew more cautious by the minute.

Marcus looked up and Alex gestured him outside, Commanders Hill and Davila following. He hadn’t intended for them to come but it would save Marcus a few trips.

“I don’t like it.” Marcus whispered next to him

“Neither do I but I can’t change his mind.” They made it out under the portico before Alex stopped and the men fanned out in front of him. “The situation is not ideal.” He addressed them and Hill nodded tightly, he obviously shared Alex’s sentiments. “But we have to make it to work. I want our scouts on those routes searching every inch of it until we’re back. Hill, you and your men will guard the base but I want you to perform a thorough sweep of the vehicles to make sure everything is in order. Check the comms and sat nav as well. Sagitta and Aquila will go over the plans and back up routes again before we leave. Thoroughly. We can not afford any mistakes.”

Alex rounded on Davila, who stiffened at the attention. “You are being trusted with the protection of a Board member. Keep him safe. Do not let him out of your sight. Mr. Gregorovich is a highly capable man but I would rather he did not use those skills. If he is harmed under your watch, even just a scratch, you will have to deal with me. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir”

“Dismissed.” The men marched purposefully inside. Alex waited until they were gone then slumped against the wall of the building, just out of sight of the windows, running a hand through his hair in a desperate attempt to calm his nerves. Something was wrong but there was nothing further that he could do. He had prepared as much as he could in the small time frame given. All he could do now was trust his men and his intel, it hadn’t failed him yet. He pulled himself upright and made his way back into the house.

The signing went off without a hitch. The client had been predictably pleased at Yassen’s presence. They were now making their way back through another more circuitous route than their original. It took them through a somewhat questionable slum but it was unpredictable and that’s what mattered. There was no warning. One moment they were navigating through cramped streets and then a fireball erupted under the car transporting Yassen. Fear and panic burned through Alex’s veins, hot and icy at the same time. B7 armor could hold up to a lot but a direct hit would test it. There was a moment's pause before they checked in “No injuries. Vehicle too damaged to....” gunfire cracked off the armor, the only saving grace that it was coming from the right side of the road but that could just be a trap to lure them to the other side. They would have to take their chances but if they could just get Yassen….

“Go. We will rendezvous at base.” it was Yassen and before he could object, Ivey had thrown the car in reverse, whipping it around. Alex frantically looked back to see Yassen stepping out of the Land Rover, guns out, Aquila taking defensive positions around him and then they rounded a corner.

“The fuck are you doing, we need to help!”

“Getting you out of harm's way, sir.”

“Turn around, Ivey” he hissed, voice every bit as deadly as he felt right now.

“I’m sorry, sir but Mr. Gregorovich’s instructions were clear.”

“Mr. Gregorovich may not be alive in a few minutes if we don’t turn back.”

“I have my orders, sir.”

White hot anger swept through him. Yassen was in danger. He closed his eyes, swallowing the desire to snap the man’s neck. At the speed they were going the wreck would likely injure him and then they definitely wouldn’t be able to go back. An icy silence settled on the car.

Yassen would find his way back. This was Yassen.

He took a breath.

Then another.

He needed a plan. Just in case...Fuck he didn’t want to think about that.

Plan.

Right.

Did he tell Dr. Three? Not immediately, he needed to give Yassen a chance to get back on his own. Too soon and it would be seen as panic. Too late and he could hinder their chances of recovery. 2 hours he decided. Arbitrary, sure, but hopefully enough for the man to at least get to a safe house and check in. He would send Danube after him as soon as they got back to base. If anyone could find him, it would be his strike team. Half of Sagitta too, though Marcus would probably object. Obviously they were under attack but Alex felt confident that they could hold the house until reinforcements from their local contacts could arrive.

And that was another question, who did it? Alex would likely be called to send a message to the attackers when Yassen got back. Best to get started on that. The ELP were the first suspects but unlikely based on his intelligence and the fact that they did need supplies. Their deal with SCORPIA was expensive but had come at a discount below the other offers purely on the chance that the situation would escalate to the point that the volume of the contract would make up for the initial cost. So no knocking them off in favor of a better deal. They also hadn’t known about Yassen. No one did. So this wasn’t an attack on him but an attack on Alex which somehow made Yassen getting caught up in it worse.

ABIN was a possibility, they knew SCORPIA functioned in their borders but much like the rest of the government they were corrupt and there were enough contacts high up enough to ensure that Alex would have known of an attack. Other agencies couldn’t be ruled out either, the CIA was notorious for having their fingers in all of Latin America but they would have used more than an IED and a strike team to take him out. Maybe there was more firepower? He would have to wait for Yassen or Danube to know more.

As for the local criminal underworld, they controlled most of it or had contacts in it. Killing off the second in command of a SCORPIA board member was an outstandingly stupid thing to do and the force had appeared slightly too sophisticated for that.

Which left their competitors. They knew they were in the area. They had the forces to stage such an attack and while things had calmed down significantly in the four years since Yassen and Dr. Three had taken control he couldn’t discount an attempt to weaken SCORPIA. Marinescu’s email suddenly seemed more ominous. Alex wasn’t as threatening as Yassen or Dr. Three but he was becoming more visible and developing his own reputation. Maybe they saw a chance to take him out early…and got a far better quarry. Yassen.

And how had they known? Maybe they could have hacked into the sat nav but was that even possible? Probably. But they would have had to know where to look. The ELP then? They had been near the vehicles, hadn’t touched them but had been close enough to get the information they needed maybe. They weren’t sophisticated enough on their own but they had been in contact with Marinescu and others, for the right price anyone would do anything. His instincts said no.

An internal leak was far more likely. Aquila? Maybe Collins? At this point he couldn’t rule anyone out but he couldn’t afford to make any direct moves either. He needed information but he also needed eyes on Yassen. Sagitta, Collins, and Aquila had known of the route the longest. Danube could have acted in theory but something like this needed time and planning and they hadn’t had very much. Danube would go after Yassen then. And the leak? He had to trust someone. Marcus was the immediate thought. They had worked together for four years. Marcus was many things but he wasn’t after power and he had more than enough money, and few outside relations to speak of. Turning him against Alex wouldn’t be easy. He would have to trust him, besides, working with him on finding the leak would be a good excuse for Alex to keep a discrete eye on him. Just in case.

He was grateful when they pulled into the garage. Anything to get out of the car, out of his thoughts, and away from Ivey who he was definitely still a danger to right now. The man seemed to sense this and was trailing at the back of the group. Smart.

“Living room. Get Danube.” He ordered “Marcus, with me.”

“Sir?” Alex waited until the garage had cleared.

“There was a leak. Find it. Start with Aquila but everyone is a suspect am I clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I want everyone’s phones and electronics on my desk in 5. No one leaves until they’re searched. Get Sagitta to help but the orders extend to them too. We should have plenty of burners, hand them out.”

Alex brushed past him to head into the living room. Collins was already waiting

“Do you want me to alert the network to be on the lookout?”

Did he? No. If word got out that Yassen had been attacked and with any form of success it would invite further hostility. The operation was going radio silent “No and if word leaks out to anyone I will hold you personally responsible for it.” The strike teams wouldn’t talk so any leak would come from Collins. Or an enemy but that was just a risk Collins would have to deal with. From his pale face he understood that too.

In short order the living room was full. “The car holding Mr. Gregorovich was struck by an IED 17 minutes ago by what I believe is a paramilitary force. I counted 5 combatants before we were ordered to leave the area. The car was disabled in the blast and they were forced to flee on foot. They are supposed to RV here but you will assist with that by searching for him.” Him. Not them. Aquila was a loss he could write off especially when they failed at their objective. “If you are able to locate an enemy combatant or anyone who might have information bring them to the interrogation room at the docks. Boone can direct you.” Part of him hoped they didn’t find anyone, the other part knew he would take any information that could guarantee Yassen’s return.

“Commander Hill” and here was something else he really didn’t want to do. Alex desperately wanted to be out there looking with them but the consequences would be brutal if Yassen came back and he wasn’t here. Alex was too attached, he needed someone objective in charge. “You will be responsible for ensuring that Mr. Gregorovich gets back here in one piece. Take whatever resources you need that we have on hand. If you need more, ask, but no one outside of this room is to know that he is missing, if that changes I will let you know. Check-ins every 30 minutes. If Aquila gets back, bring them to me, I will deal with them.”

The tension in the air thickened. Everyone knew what that meant. He hoped that they would arrive with Yassen, if they did then he wouldn’t have to act on his threat but if they didn’t...could he? Years ago he would have said he would never kill someone for their failure. That he wasn’t like Yassen when he had first seen him in Cornwall. But right now he was closer than he had ever been.

“Marcus.” He nodded, ceding the room to him to begin the search.

Collins silently followed along behind him as they made their way up the stairs and into the office. “Shouldn’t we inform Dr. Three...” he began once they were out of earshot.

The rage that had been smouldering turned red hot and before he knew it he had slammed his former classmate into the wall, knife at his neck.

Calm.

It was a good question. Alex had asked himself that almost immediately. If Collins was a traitor invoking Alex’s wrath and inviting Dr. Three into the equation was not a safe way to go. He couldn’t rule him out, but they were definitely marks in his favor. He took a breath then stepped away.

“If Mr. Gregorovich has not returned in 2 hours we will inform Dr. Three. There is no need to alarm when he may just be laying low before getting to a safe house or returning here.” They stepped into the office “I appreciate your...concern at the situation, we will need to be on the same page to see this through, especially should the situation deteriorate. I trust that won’t be a problem?”

It was as much of an apology as he was going to get. Collins was smart enough to know that and nodded slowly.

“I need your phones and your computer.”

Collins quickly dug through his pockets setting them on the desk. Alex frisked him for others then walked him back to his room for the computer. He made him wait outside the door as he thoroughly searched the room. Collins was a Malogosto graduate. Trained just like Alex. If it had been him he would have gotten rid of the evidence immediately but people made mistakes under pressure. Alex did not intend to be one of them. He would air on the side of caution.

He nodded to the man 10 minutes later when he found nothing and they returned to the office.

“You are now in full control of the operation.” He said tersely. It wasn’t a big responsibility, everything was already in place for the most part, it just needed babysitting. Maybe this was stepping a little far given that Yassen hadn’t been missing for more than half an hour but the nagging feeling from when he had first seen him in the office told him that this was going to take longer than he hoped and Alex couldn’t afford to split his attention.

“This stack.” He put a hand on a half a meter tall pile of files “is yours. If there are no questions…” he trailed off doubting that there would be any. He was right, Collins hurriedly grabbed the papers and was out of the room before he could be properly dismissed.

Alex was left standing in a painfully empty office. He needed to start on Collins’ phones. He doubted he would find anything but if there was even a chance...he felt a twinge in his chest as his eyes caught on his mentor’s laptop. He would be back. It had only been half an hour. It was Yassen. He would be back and Alex needed to know who sold them out before then.

That had become his mantra every time he checked his watch or took Hill’s report but as time dragged on he was getting more and more nervous. The search of the base had turned up nothing. The phones and laptops were clear. No signs of tampering or erasure. Nothing that would suggest they had passed any information along to anybody. He would still need to send them off to a forensics contact. Just in case. For now, all signs were pointing to Aquila especially with them having not returned.

Then news came an hour and a half after the attack. Finally. Aquila had been spotted but there was no sign of Yassen. They were quickly rounded up and 10 minutes after Hill’s report they were in front of Alex, an openly hostile Sagitta at their backs. Dixon, their sniper was missing. Dead. Alex reasoned from the looks on their faces, though the somber mood could very well be a reflection of how they thought this meeting would go. Without news on Yassen, their fears may be well founded.

“Report.”

“After the explosion the car was inoperable. We came under fire on the east side and evacuated out the west. We were able to take out the initial force using the cover of the vehicle and headed towards a safe house 8 blocks away. Halfway there we encountered a secondary force, we were able to get Mr. Gregorovich out with Dixon while we laid down cover fire. After the firefight we made it to the safe house but when they didn’t arrive we went back out. We found Dixon dead, there was no sign of Mr. Gregorovich, sir.”

“Any blood to indicate Mr. Gregorovich was killed or wounded.”

“No sir”

“Any signs of a struggle or fight?”

“No, sir.”

He could work with that. Yassen was missing then, possibly captured but that would be difficult at the best of times especially since he hadn’t been wounded. Missing. He focused back on the team. What to do? He needed every hand he could for the search. He could probably get away with that as an excuse but...they had failed in the worst way. Yassen was gone. Possibly captured because a SCORPIA strike team wasn’t competent to keep him safe under fire. The rage was back but it had cooled, icy and dangerous. He idly wondered if this was how Yassen had felt all those years ago when the man had dropped the box of the virus. He could ask him if he got back. If. Before he knew it his gun was in hand and Davila was on the ground. It took a moment for him to process the scene but he continued. “Search them. Keep an eye on them but I want him found. Now.” He ordered harshly.

“Yes, sir” and the room cleared.

Alex took a breath, ignoring the body and the rapidly spreading pool of blood on the floor. Then another, he couldn’t ignore the heavy scent of copper in the air. What had he done? He was no stranger to killing people. 5 years in SCORPIA was a testament to that. But he hadn’t...not like this. He didn’t even register Mace wrapping the body in plastic until the man was already carrying it out of the room. Shock then. A glance at his shaking hands confirmed it. Adams had appeared a minute later with a box of cleaning supplies. Efficient, he observed distantly. They obviously weren’t surprised at his actions even if Alex was. Before he could linger too long on it Marcus was back with another stack of phones and computers. Aquila’s. He needed to process those immediately he reasoned. Keep his hands busy. He could do that.

He didn’t make it through the first two before he was disturbed by the sound of the alarm he had set with the desperate hope he would never need it. 2 hours was up. Time to report to Dr. Three. His request for a video meeting took a suspiciously short time to approve for it being 10PM at Malogosto but perhaps the Doctor knew that Yassen would be here. Unlike Alex who had not been informed. He ruthlessly shoved the thought away.

Focus.

Calm.

“Status?” Straight to business. Good. He couldn’t do pleasantries right now.

“2 hours ago Mr. Gregorovich’s vehicle was disabled in an IED blast and came under fire from an unknown paramilitary group. Mr. Gregorovich and the strike team escaped into the city. The strike team has rendezvoused. He was not with them and the member he was last seen with has been found dead. There is no sign that Mr. Gregorovich was killed or injured.” Efficient and to the point just like he had been trained “Danube and half of Sagitta are searching along with what is remaining of Aquila. The base is radio silent. No local assets have been made aware of the circumstances.”

“Surely they would be helpful?”

He knew that tone. Now was not the time for a fucking test Alex snarled in his head but his voice came out even “If word gets out that implies that Mr. Gregorovich is in danger we will invite an attack on our interests here and abroad. It is too much of a weakness to show without more information on the situation. Should that change it might be necessary but as it stands we don’t know enough.” Dr. Three nodded.

“Who do you believe is responsible?”

“One of our competitors. It’s too sophisticated for local crime, not sophisticated enough for an intelligence agency. We have no intel from our contacts in ABIN, our cartel clients, or the current client that would suggest they are responsible. I do have confirmation that Glaive knew of my presence here.”

“And what do you suggest we do about it?”

“Nothing until we are absolutely sure that Mr. Gregorovich is captured or dead” he hesitated on the word just a beat too long “We can’t afford to react without knowing for certain. Yassen is capable; he may have gone to ground. If so, even Danube would be hard pressed to find him.” He was comforting himself, he distantly realized. Dr. Three likely picked up on that as well.

“And you are handling the search?”

“No, sir. Commander Hill is responsible for finding Mr. Gregorovich. Commander Marcus and I are handling the investigation into how the route location was leaked. We have searched the house and a majority of the devices from the teams stationed here. So far there is no indication of sabotage but I cannot rule it out.”

“Who do you suspect?”

He didn’t really have a good answer for that right now. “Everyone.” he said simply “I don’t have enough proof one way or another. All parties are professionals capable of discretely passing on this information without leaving a trail. Aquila is the most logical choice but they came back, risking death for the failure, if it was one of them they would have run but people do not always act rationally under stress. One of theirs was KIA so he is a possibility but any devices he carried have not been returned to confirm anything. Sagitta planned and chose the route so they are not above suspicion. Danube did not have much warning about coming or time to act but they were aware of the route and alone at the base during the attack. If they had contacts it would be simple to relay the information. Boone has come up clean but he was Malagosto trained so that isn’t surprising. I don’t have any evidence to suggest it was him but I can’t write him off.”

“I will send a local asset to collect the devices for a more in-depth search and initiate an investigation into all parties for suspicious activity. You will be needed to maintain appearances for Yassen.”

Alex expected that “I understand, I have already handed the operation over to Boone until Mr. Gregorovich is located.”

“Are you sure that is wise? If you suspect him…”

“The operation is in a maintenance phase and it is unlikely that Boone would take the risk to sabotage it especially while he remains close to me. He would want to lay low should he be responsible.”

“Sensible.”

“I will need direct access to Mr. Gregorovich’s files and correspondence. I have his laptop, if I can get access I would be able to step in.” Is this how Nile felt? Unable to protect Chase and then so hopelessly out of his depth in the fallout?

“I will have someone contact you to give you access. When will your operation conclude?”

“The first shipment is scheduled to arrive in two days. I had planned to stay until the first wave of shipments is complete the week after.”

“You will be needed in Malagosto should Yassen not return.”

Alex’s blood froze. There was the thought he had been avoiding, hearing it voiced aloud was painful. If Yassen didn’t return….the physical weight of responsibility that would fall on Alex was almost palpable. He knew it was coming eventually but he wasn’t ready and he had counted on having Yassen at his back. Doing it without him...He would be back. This was Yassen. “I’ll need to maintain normalcy for the client and anyone who might be watching. I’ll return as soon as the initial transaction is complete.” And keep a close eye on the mission to find Yassen went unsaid.

Dr. Three nodded “I will expect a report on the incident and your analysis.”

Unsurprising, Dr. Three would want to keep him busy. “Yes, sir.”

“Keep me informed if the situation changes.” If. “Otherwise we will speak tomorrow to ensure everything continues smoothly.”

“Yes, sir”

The screen went black and, in a moment of weakness, Alex cradled his head in his hands. How had it all gone so wrong? He had known that from the moment Yassen had walked in the door that something wasn’t right. But he hadn’t expected this. Nothing about it made sense. Betrayal by a member of an elite strike team or an operative of Collins’ caliber was unheard of. Surely there would be a paper trail, a hint, something. And why wouldn’t they have run as soon as it was over? Why stay around and risk becoming collateral damage? They would know that they would be prime suspects and that SCORPIA would come after them with everything they had. The naive part of him wanted to chalk it up to an external threat, to the ELP but it was too convenient. He would have to trust Dr. Three to find who it was because at this point Alex didn’t even know where to start and he was almost grateful that the man probably wouldn’t give him a chance. Past this report Alex would be kept busy to keep him out of trouble and to move him in place to take over should Yassen not… he cut the thought off.

The report.

Right.

The hours crawled past. The asset had appeared 2 hours later to collect the devices and had assured him that he would obtain Dixon’s from Hill. Shortly after his report was submitted he had gained access to Yassen’s laptop courtesy of Dr. Three and a very, very talented hacker who likely had a very short lifespan after this. Like the man himself, Yassen’s laptop was well organized and efficient. He resisted the call of the folder with his name on it, he knew better than to get into the reports and psych analyses that likely filled it. He wouldn’t like what he read and frankly he didn’t want to know. Better to live in ignorance of what he was being shaped into, especially on the cusp of being pushed prematurely into it. Instead, he threw himself head first into the other current and pending operations. Mexico City may have been handled but there was always more to do and right now Alex just needed something to keep him busy. He was holding together well so far but he knew he was likely 3 unoccupied minutes away from a complete breakdown. That made losing himself in reports out to be as good an idea as any.

He was pulled back out by Hill’s report. It had been 14 hours since Yassen had gone missing and Alex has checked his phone for word from the man more than he would admit to anyone. It was too dangerous to reach out in case he was compromised but Alex was worried. So far no evidence had been found. No blood. No hair. No weapons. Nothing. It was a good sign that Yassen had just escaped but could just as well be the sign of a competent snatch and grab. There still would have been something if that was the case. Bullet holes at the very least, signs of a struggle. But there was nothing.

Alex should be relieved, he could have just gone to ground but São Paulo had a large SCORPIA presence. It was full of safe houses, all of which Yassen would have memorized prior to coming but none of which had been touched from the lack of communication. There were three strike teams that the man would be able to identify as friendly on sight combing the streets looking for him. He could be honest with himself that things weren’t looking good. But he had done all he could do. Dr. Three had everything to identify the internal leak and he just had to trust Hill and his teams to get Yassen back.

He looked up at movement in the doorway. Marcus had apparently been chosen as the sacrificial lamb to try and get Alex to eat and sleep. He was doing his best not to show it but he was nervous and Alex felt a little guilty for that. Not guilty enough to assuage the fear but guilty enough not to increase it by taking his anger out on him. The plate he had brought up hours ago had been studiously ignored and now he was back.

“Can I help?” He nodded to the files and the laptop. As far as an opening went, it was a good one. He would give him credit for that.

“I'm working on other operations.” Marcus nodded seeming to interpret that as ‘Board level work’ or, more likely, ‘above my pay grade’. Both were right.

“Anything that’s a rush?”

Nobody had ever accused him of being subtle. “I’m not tired.”

“You look it.” Bold. “I’ll wake you up the moment there’s news but we need you at 100% in case something happens.”

It was hard to argue with that. Alex doubted he would get any sleep, but even making the effort would be enough to calm everyone down a little. A tired boss makes mistakes as does an angry one. Better to take one of those out of the equation. He shut his laptop. “The moment you get news. Hide something from me, Marcus, and the moment I find out I will kill you.”

He didn’t seem surprised at the hostility. If anyone, Sagitta understood his relationship with Yassen the best - confused and complicated, sure, but undeniably close. Alex had lost Yassen on his op, on Marcus’ plans...and maybe that’s why he was so on edge? He smothered a sigh “It wasn’t your fault, there’s no way they could have known. Not without inside help.”

“I know. We’ve checked everything to see how it could have gotten out - no bugs, no texts, no emails. Not Aquila, not Danube, not Boone, and not Sagitta. I checked and double checked everything.”

“I know, it’s in Dr. Three’s hands now. He’ll find them.” Marcus nodded and waited until Alex had locked the office before heading back down stairs.

A quick glance in the mirror was enough to confirm that he looked as tired and drained as he felt. No wonder Marcus had come after him. He didn’t even bother changing out of his clothes, just collapsed on the bed.

4 hours later Marcus was shaking him awake. Danube had found one of the men who had been part of the attack. They would be meeting at the port for interrogation. Alex was quickly bundled into one of the remaining vehicles and they were off in less than 3 minutes. The ride was silent. Interrogation. Could he do it? It wasn’t too late to order Hill to get started, they would beat them there by a good 10 minutes and could they afford to wait? The man was labeled clearly in his file as ‘not friendly around civilians’, he could do it. But Alex needed information and Hill lacked the finesse needed to get it all out. Collins then. But could he afford to leave this questioning to anyone? The man probably had more experience than Alex did; it would be a simple thing to turn it over to him. Nobody would blink except Dr. Three and even then the man would be disappointed but not surprised.

“You have everything?” He stalled, looking to Collins.

“Camera and equipment are in the back.” Alex nodded.

Could he do it?

“Do you want me to handle it?” He looked sharply over, where had that question come from? Surely Alex’s distaste for it wasn’t common knowledge. “Interrogation has been my specialty since I was placed here.”

Fair. It would be a good enough excuse to cover him with Three. The secondary guise of being too close would dispel any other doubts. But this wasn’t about Three. This man...subject had attacked Yassen and might have the information needed to get him back. Did he really trust anyone else with that? Especially when it was obvious that inside knowledge of the route had been leaked by someone. Collins wasn’t suicidal enough to take any obvious steps against the subject to arouse suspicion but he was talented enough that it wouldn’t have to be obvious. The leak had likely been internal but Yassen had been captured by an external force. If he wanted Yassen back he needed that information and he couldn’t trust anyone else to get it for him.

“No. I’ll handle it.” He sounded far more confident than he felt and he was grateful that he hadn’t eaten because there was no way he would have been able to keep it down. The rest of the ride passed in silence as Alex tried to come to grips with what he had just agreed to.

When they arrived he was shepherded down hallway after hallway until he arrived at a door guarded by two Danube team members. He favored them with a nod and they opened the door to let him in. He took in the room - everything was so similar to Singapore. Sterile tile walls and concrete floor. Drain directly underneath a naked man secured to a chair. Collins was busy behind him setting up the camera and laying out the implements. Hill stood to the side doing his best to intimidate. He didn’t really need to work all that hard at it. The subject was scared, terrified if the faint smell of urine told him anything. This level of fear wasn’t something that could be faked. He was an amateur. He would break easily, Alex thought clinically, just like the man had in Singapore. Could he do it? The deja vu was almost overwhelming except there was no Crux to wield the tools and more pressingly there was no Yassen beside him. The subject held the information to change that.

He could do it.

He had to.

Anything to get Yassen back.

He stalked forward and ripped the duct tape from his mouth “Tell me what you know.” His voice was surprisingly calm if deadly.

“I...I was approached for a job. Snatch and grab. Some blonde tourist. They said he’d be armed and guarded. We had them pinned down but he got away.” Truthful. All of it. Not a drop of a lie. Using ‘man’ instead of ‘target’ was a sure fire sign that he wasn’t a professional. Army if his looks were anything to go by.

“What was your role?”

“Wait on the roof while my unit flushed the guy up the street. I wasn’t supposed to kill him or hurt him, just lay down cover fire to box him in.”

“You didn’t get a shot in?”

“No, I wasn’t supposed to hurt him. I was just aiming at the ground. I must have hit the guy he was with, the guys said they found him dead.”

“Did anyone follow them?”

“They tried, but he vanished.”

“Was he injured?”

“Not when I saw him”

Alex nodded, those were the broad strokes, as far as the subject knew Yassen had been alive when he had last seen him and had escaped capture, by his group at least. He would go more in-depth later, he needed intel on the group.

“Who approached you for the job?”

“Some other guys in my unit, said they needed a sniper for a job.” Military.

“And who approached them?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“When did they first approach you?”

“A week ago” If it had been planned a week in advance...

“When did you get the specifics?”

“An hour before”

“Text or paper?”

“We met up and talked it out.” Smarter than he would give them credit for.

“Who was the ringleader?

“If I tell you, will you let me go?” Practical little coward.

“Of course, so long as you answer some more questions and you are truthful.”

That was not happening.

“Carlos Silva, he’s our unit leader and always gets the side jobs. Usually I stay out but the pay was really good.”

“Where does he get the jobs from?”

“I...I never asked.”

“Have you worked for anyone before - cartels? Gangs?”

“I don’t know, he just tells me where to set up my rifle and who to shoot at.”

“What about the rest of your unit? What are their names?”

“Manuel Souta and Javier Orta.”

“No others?”

“No one that I saw. It was just us.”

Alex nodded to Hill. The man left and returned a second later empty handed.

“That’s all I know. I didn’t see anything else.”

“What about the car bomb, were you a part of that?”

“What car bomb?” That was honest too. He needed Silva and he would have to trust Danube to bring him in.

“Untie his arms” Alex ordered as he grabbed a pen and paper.

“You’re letting me go?”

“Almost done. I need you to draw out the entire area. I need every detail - where you were, where you saw them, street names, stores, everything.”

5 frantic minutes of pencil on paper followed as Alex steeled himself for what would come next.

“Here. That’s everything, I swear.” Alex took the paper and studied it. Committing it to memory. He would ask more about it later. He nodded to Hill who advanced towards the subject, Collins not far behind, securing his bonds.

“I told you everything, you said you’d let me go!”

“I still might.” Lie. “You’ve been very helpful so far.” he said evenly as he walked to the tray where the implements Collins had brought were neatly arranged. He deliberated. His stomach churned at the idea of even touching them. To use them? If it would get him Yassen back he wouldn’t even hesitate. He picked up a pair of pliers first. Best to start easy. “I appreciate your cooperation but you’ve misplaced something very important to me. I just need to be sure you can’t help me find out where he is.”

He could practically see the man’s thought process before he spoke - blonde and blonde, ‘important to me’ - it wasn’t a hard leap “I don’t know where your Dad is!”

He was tempted to correct him but stopped himself. An emotionally compromised teenager would be far more intimidating to deal with. Best to leave the impression.

“We better make sure of that then, shouldn’t we?” He said, clapping the man on the cheek condescendingly. “Dad never let me play with his toys.” Lie. Yassen would have happily let him but he wasn’t here right now to correct him and that was the problem, wasn’t it? “I think we’ll start down here” he sank down in front of the man and with a wet ripping sound and a primal scream he was the proud owner of an intact but bloody toenail. “Now tell me again, who hired you?”

He made it back to base 4 hours and a second interrogation later. Both subjects had broken quickly which was good because Alex wasn’t ready for anything heavier and Dr. Three was not a patient man. As it stood, he was still a few minutes later to their scheduled meeting. Not a good place to be when the man’s co board member had been missing for 24 hours.

“I’m sorry I’m late, sir”

“I heard that you have made some progress.”

“Yes, sir. Two of the attackers were found. They’re a military unit but the orders didn’t come from command. Their leader was approached by another entity, as of right now we don’t know who and they were paid in cash so we can’t track the transactions. Danube is hunting the leader and the other attackers. As far as both subjects knew, Yassen was alive and uninjured when he was last seen. The search pattern has been shifted closer to that direction.”

“Very good. I reviewed the footage of your first interrogation.” He couldn’t even bring himself to be surprised. He hadn’t sent the footage to Dr. Three, but he didn’t doubt that Collins had. “You did very well, Orion. A few beginners mistakes but for your first time that was acceptable. Perhaps a few sessions with Young Crux when you return will help you perfect your technique.”

That made the already stomach churning idea of returning to Malogosto somehow worse. “Thank you, sir”

Then it hit him. In between the praise. Orion. The thought was almost a comfort. Alex Rider didn’t torture. Orion did. Alex Rider didn’t shoot commanders who failed. Orion did. It was tempting, so tempting to believe because he didn’t really want to consider what he was willing to do in his desperation to find Yassen. Maybe if Yassen returned...when Yassen returned it would be different. He could be Alex Rider again but right now he couldn’t afford it.

“There will be more, sir. Is there anything that I can correct in my technique now? I can ask Crux if you prefer?” He hated himself for asking in the first place but the idea that a rookie mistake could keep them from finding Yassen made him physically ill.

The man smiled. Alex had been on the receiving end of many of the man’s fake smiles before but there was a disturbing amount of sincerity put into this one. He knew right then that he was turning into exactly what the man wanted and even if Three hadn’t planned for this he was getting the best possible outcome from it. And Alex couldn’t rule out completely that this wasn’t part of the man’s plan.

He wasn’t given enough time to dwell on that as the man began listing off better approaches and things he should have looked for. Like any diligent student, Alex took notes. For Yassen.

3 hours later his commander was back with a steaming pile of rice and unseasoned chicken. Gentle on the stomach but filling. Alex swore they were mind readers sometimes.

“Hungry, sir?” He smirked as Alex eyed the plate covetously

“Shouldn’t be after all that” he mused, accepting it from the man.

“You did good.”

“Dr. Three agreed and also gave me a page and a half list of ‘pointers’ for the others.”

Marcus winced “If it’ll help…”

“I know. How’s it looking out there? Anything?”

“Locals are clueless, even bribes won’t get them to open up with anything reliable. No unusual cars or people. No gang or cartel activity in the area that any of them will say. Nothing.”

“Anything at the site?” Alex desperately wanted to go take a look but couldn’t justify it with interrogations and meeting with Three not to mention Yassen’s work.

“Haven’t had a chance, Hill’s kept us on the outskirts past where he was last seen.”

Alex frowned, that nagging feeling coming back. “What about everyone else?”

“Aquila’s been spread out more the other direction in case he doubled back but more likely to keep them out of the way. I don’t know about Danube. They keep to a separate schedule especially with the hunting you set them on.”

That...was unusual and from the narrowing of Marcus’ eyes he felt the same way. The man opened his mouth but the chime of a video message interrupted them.

Hill.

“Report.” He ordered taking in the charred scene behind him. Smoke still curled up from the slag that was once a house.

“Someone got to Silva first. Professionals, it burned hot, nothing survived, can’t even find the electronics let alone get anything out of them.

“And Silva?”

“Made it out but the smoke inhalation got him.” Fuck. That was their best chance. Someone had to have known they were closing in. Another leak maybe? It would have to be Collins, Marcus or Danube then or it could be the external group who connected the dots with Perez and Cortez missing.

“Follow up on the other two and let me know when we have them.”

“Sir” Hill acknowledged, then turned the phone slightly to cut off the video. Then the screen went black.

Alex froze.

If Silva died of smoke inhalation why did Hill have fresh blood on his neck?

“Sir?”

Should he? He trusted Marcus. Had to, because right now the walls were closing in. Besides, 4 hours of sleep in 2 days was pushing it even for him. “Did you see it?” He asked softly

“See what?”

“The blood on his neck”

“He helped dispose of Perez...” The man didn’t sound entirely convinced himself

“It was fresh.”

Marcus let out a colorful string of curses. Alex’s thoughts exactly. Something didn’t add up. Danube would never betray Yassen. They were his personal strike team. They weren’t as...close as Alex was with Sagitta but they protected him and they were paid handsomely for it. Turning them would take a lot of influence and money and the access to do it without someone in SCORPIA finding out was nigh impossible. His earlier doubts about Dr. Three returned. The man could have arranged it but why would he want to on the cusp of his retirement? He knew Alex wasn’t ready.

And there was no way he could have predicted that Yassen wouldn’t take Danube to the signing. Maybe a standing order for them to take any chance that comes up? But the attack was ordered a week ago. Yassen wasn’t scheduled to come then. Maybe the attack had been originally aimed at Alex but then if he was targeting Alex why use Danube and not Aquila. They had plenty of opportunity. And could he rule out that Aquila was involved too? Maybe he was reading too much into it but all the information he had right now pointed in one direction - Danube had the intel, the opportunity, and now the control of the information since he had placed Hill in charge. It was too late to take that back. At least not without a damn good reason to present to Three who might also be behind it. It didn’t make sense. Nothing made sense.

“I need more information. No one can know. Nothing in writing.”

“I go on rotation in half an hour, that’s not enough time to scout before but I’ll get you everything I can after. Unless you want me to ditch.”

“No, we can’t let them get suspicious.”

“Alright, I have a 4 hour shift, that should be enough for you to get some shut eye.” Subtle.

“If they don’t find Souta or Orto first.”

Marcus shot him a hard look “Something tells me they’re gonna be hard to locate. If they’re ever found at all.”

He was probably right. It would save him more interrogations and if his suspicions on who was behind the attack were correct then they would have been just as useless and unhelpful as the last two. Alex suspected that if he wanted to find Yassen he needed to look a little closer to home and if Danube, or worse, Dr. Three was involved he wasn’t entirely sure that he would find Yassen, at least, not alive. He pushed the plate roughly away, appetite gone.

Sleep. He needed sleep. Especially since there was a very real chance of this getting very ugly very fast. He didn’t fancy going up against Danube in a fight but if they knew where Yassen was he would do it.

Alex awoke to Marcus’ concerned face.

“Yassen?” He asked sleepily but the man shook his head.

“I visited the site, like you asked. You were right. It’s all wrong. The street isn’t displaced enough for it to have been on the ground. The blast patterns are all wrong for it too.”

“What do you mean?”

“It wasn’t a powerful, definitely not enough to get through the armor.” They knew that already. “Which means it shouldn’t have been powerful enough to disable the car.” Oh. Oh. Fuck. How had he not put that together sooner?

“And Danube were the last ones with access” He croaked out. “They planted it. We didn’t even check because they had.”

Danube had betrayed Yassen.

Not just Hill.

It would have been the whole unit.

Alex had trusted them to check the car. Trusted them to handle the search. Trusted them to secure and investigate the scene. Trusted them to round up the attackers. Trusted them to keep Yassen safe.

And Danube had betrayed them. The only question was whether it was on Three’s orders. Could he risk the answer being no? Could he risk Yassen being at the mercy of whoever Danube had sold him out to just to avoid bringing Three’s attention on Alex? No. No he couldn’t.

But he didn’t have to ask directly either.

It was 5AM in Malogosto. If yesterday was any indication, Three would call at 6AM to check in. Enough time to plan, then, Alex could wait. What was another hour? Odds were very good that Three had either killed Yassen or knew where he was. Alex rushing in would not change either of those options. It would only change how much time Alex had to plan. Dr. Three was always testing Alex, time to return the favor.

An hour later and he was never so grateful to see the incoming call than he had been at that moment.

“Alex”

Alex. Not Orion. And what did that mean?

“Sir” he returned the greeting “Has there been any update?”

“Nothing firm as of yet.” The retired school teacher persona was in full force. He hadn’t really registered it before but it was odd considering Yassen was still missing. “Rest assured we will find him.”

Alex jumped in before the man could change subjects “Has there been any progress on the phone or computer data?”

If he was ruffled by the question it didn’t show. Alex didn’t expect him to. He was too experienced for that. “It has taken some time but we have found several suspicious calls to unknown numbers on Dixon’s phone. His phone is heavily encrypted but we are still determining the location and identity of the recipient. I will keep you informed should we learn more”

Dixon’s phone.

Dixon’s phone that Danube had not brought to him when they had returned with Aquila.

Dixon’s phone that had gone unmentioned until Alex asked.

Dixon’s phone which suddenly and conveniently held the answers to who was behind the leak.

It was Three. Three had turned Danube against Yassen. But why? Had Yassen turned into a threat like Chase? Was it a test like Johannesburg? But to go to such lengths….

Later. He couldn’t afford to think about it right now. Three knew him better than he knew himself and Alex needed him to believe that he was in the dark still.

“Aquila was compromised then?”

“Possibly. Commander Hill is handling the situation.” That...was a surprise. This would have been the perfect opportunity for Three to set Alex after them as a test...unless he suspected that Alex would question them first. The man paused to invite more questions but Alex had all the answers he could get without raising suspicion.

”Your orders, sir?” Was the only safe response.

“Continue as you have been. Your work has been acceptable. We will refine it further when you return to Malogosto. I have already made the arrangements.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The man seemed to consider him. “You have done well, get some sleep, Alex.”

“Yes, sir.”

The screen went black.

Alex sat back in the chair. It had been Danube. And Danube was working for Dr. Three which meant Yassen had been the target. The question was whether Yassen was alive. And the answer depended on why Three had done any of this.

If Yassen had become a liability and Three wanted to eliminate him then he would have had him assassinated. It would be no small feat but he had the resources and information to do so. Yassen was good but could he take on his strike team alone if they had turned on him? Maybe. But Three would have contingencies upon contingencies to take Yassen down. Danube would just be the first volley. Whatever the plan, it would certainly be less messy and prone to error than the operation that had happened.

But then again, the operation, whatever it was, had worked. He had no real first hand information on the attack other than seeing the explosion and interrogating the two incompetent unit members who had, undoubtedly, been there but as a part of a smaller force. A distraction. If Three had killed Yassen then he would have used those members to point him to Glaive or the CIA or MI6 or whoever he wanted to get rid of. Alex was compromised when it came to Yassen - seeing his body and enough credible clues of a target and a breach and Alex would rain hell fire on whoever was responsible. Three knew that. Yassen was alive then - either because Three had never intended to kill him or because he had avoided Three’s attack and was laying low. It would explain the lack of communication. Everything Alex had was SCORPIA tech. A single message would bring down the might of the organization on him if Three really wanted him dead.

Alex needed answers as to which it was and the only place he was going to find them was by going back to the site. He quietly returned to his room and began strapping a small arsenal on, his thoughts still spinning.

There was a knock on the door and he froze “Sir”

Marcus. He breathed a sigh of relief

“Come in”

“Car’s ready to check out the drop site for the first shipment if you want to come, sir.” His innocent statement was belied by the sheer number of weapons strapped to him.

Definitely a raise.

“Can’t, I need some shut eye” he gestured to the window.

“We’ll handle it for you.” He nodded and then he was gone.

Alex cracked the window. One story, he could do that in his sleep, part of the reason he had chosen it. He waited to see the Land Rover pull out of the garage and seconds later he was falling, bend knees, tuck, roll and he was sprinting to the open car door, throwing himself in. “Drive” he ordered and they took off. Alex surveyed the occupants. Sagitta.

“The others are on recon under Hill but they’ll RV with us at the crash site. Word of mouth only.”

“Good. Current situation is that under Dr. Three’s orders Danube betrayed Yassen by strapping a low level incendiary and a disabler to the car when they checked it.”

He paused at the series of curses that spread through the vehicle. “Danube is now considered hostile. We may have to fight our way through them so prepare yourselves. All of our intel on the attack has gone through Danube so we need to scout ourselves, top to bottom. I believe it was a set up designed to get Yassen on the run. The initial wave was too incompetent to kill and that would have been the best opportunity. Which means he’s probably still alive. We need to find out any evidence suggesting this and a trail if we can find one but Danube may have cleared it already. Our best chance is to go where the sniper saw him last and track from there.”

“It’ll be hard. Danube has the map.”

“I memorized it. We’ll drop off there, Ivey can wait at the RV area for the rest of the team.”

“Danube’ll notice we’re gone. They’re going to come looking for us.”

“I know. That’s why we need to move fast.”

“And what’s the plan after?”

Good question and one Alex hadn’t really considered. Dr.Three had all of the cards - best case Yassen was alive and they went hunting while trying to avoiding Danube, Three, and everything else the man would throw at them to get Alex back. Worst case Yassen was dead and then...could Alex work with Dr. Three knowing he had killed Yassen? No. He would run. It would be a hard life but he would run. As a precaution he had been slowly storing away funds and papers. Just in case. But he didn’t have enough resources to shelter Sagitta too. “Depends on what we find.”

That seemed to satisfy them and the car went quiet.

He directed Ivey through familiar streets until he came to the Y intersection the Perez had identified as the last place he had seen them. Just down the street was where Cortez had stated Dixon had been killed “Not blonde, I swear” the description he had provided had matched Dixon. He would take them at their word. Alex was immediately drawn to the rust colored stain on the street. There wasn’t a trail to suggest that he had gone anywhere and the blood spatter was the wrong angle for a sniper. A handgun, yes, but not a rifle. He could work with that. He scrambled to the small gutters along with side of the street.

“What’re we looking for boss?”

“A casing”

The four men fell silent as they dug through piles of debris and accumulated muck.

Then “got it!” Aranda called triumphantly. Alex was over in a heart beat and snatched it away. 19mm. It could be from many guns but Alex would bet anything it was from an MP-443 Grach - one of Yassen’s favored. There were no other signs of a firefight, no other casings or bullet holes so it had been execution. Had he shot Dixon because he had turned? Was Aquila working for Three too? They had done a poor job protecting Yassen, certainly but...something didn’t seem right.

“Keep looking.”

“Anything in particular.”

“Something unusual, something that doesn’t be….” He trailed off as he studied the dried mud on the edge of the road. Tire marks. Deep treads, military grade. He catalogued.

Yassen had been taken.

Marcus had joined in him, waving the others over to do the same.

“Michelin PAX UL 52” Ivey noted as he knelt down tracing his finger through the pattern.

“No signs of a struggle, ground’s even and packed so he wasn’t dragged.”

“Could he have gone willingly?” Marcus offered tentatively

“If the force was sufficient to deter immediate escape he might.” But even as he said it he didn’t believe it. Yassen didn’t get captured. At least not alive. He would know what was coming if he was caught, should he escape his odds were equally grim.

If he had gone willingly then it was a test but to what end? Teach Alex not to trust? They had been over that and there were easier ways of getting the point across far less bloody than killing a strike team. See how he performed under pressure? Maybe but Three wouldn’t risk Alex taking over a Yassen’s work, wouldn’t risk the potential damage to SCORPIAs reputation if word got out...unless he knew he could control it. He had access to all of their technology, had controlled their information and security through Danube. It was possible...but Yassen would never agree to that. Wouldn't chance damaging their relationship with Three about to retire. He wouldn’t do that to him.

Unwillingly it was then, they would need to hunt.

The sound of roaring engines and squealing tires cut off his thought process. Headlights flooded the street from both sides, illuminating Sagitta and Alex in bright contrast.

It looked like Alex would get to make the same choice Yassen made - capture or death.

“Don’t move”

“Hill?”

The doors were flung open and they were quickly surrounded by Danube

“When you and your team went missing I had to report it to Dr. Three. We can’t afford to lose you too.”

“I had Sagitta, I would be safe” he pressed

“And Mr. Gregorovich had Aquila and was not.”

Alex nodded thoughtfully as he moved his hands near his gun “He probably would have stood a better chance if you hadn’t sold him out.” He said coolly and his gun was pointed at Hill seconds later. There was a clatter around the area as guns were unholstered. Sagitta pointing at Danube, Danube st Sagitta, a Brazilian stand-off then. “Where is Yassen?” He hissed

Hill tensed slightly “So you don’t know then.”

“Tell me. Three needs me alive, not you.”

“He does” the man nodded “And he would like to speak with you.”

Hill didn’t fear Alex shooting him. Mainly because it would mean the deaths of most of Sagitta. He felt protected. But if he lost Alex....

Alex pressed the muzzle to his own forehead and the tension sky rocketed. “I’m not going back to Dr. Three alive. I got away from Blunt for pulling my strings I’ll be damned if I trade one for another.”

“You don’t think Gregorovich is just as bad?”

He was. Alex knew that. But Yassen cared for Alex in his own way. Kept him protected, trained him to be able to protect himself. He would want Alex to stay alive, Three would retire soon and Alex would have everything they had worked so hard for. Alex knew that but it wouldn’t help him find Yassen, this would.

“No. Where. Is. Yass....” he was interrupted by a sharp sting at his neck. His eyes instinctively went up to the source of the shot.

Collins his mind registered even as he faded. There was a voice, a familiar one. It meant something but...the world spun 90 degrees and he felt strong arms catch him. There was a flurry of movement around him. Monitors he realized distantly. Then he was out.

He woke on the plane. Handcuffed. Just like Ramos. His weapons were gone. There was nothing sharper than a pillow nearby and it was out of reach. He was too out of it to do anything more than glare hatefully at Mace who was at his side, checking him over.

“Traitors.” He snarled but it came out slurred and broken.

“He’s stable.” Mace announced after an examination.

“Put him back down.” Marcus ordered with a hint of regret.

Alex tried to fight it but he was still weak and sluggish from the first sedative and didn’t stand a chance against his strike team. Seconds later he was sliding back into darkness.

He woke up slowly, the medicine still wearing off. He was in a familiar bed. Yassen’s apartment in Dubai he realized. He groped behind his pillow and found his gun. Loaded he confirmed. He felt more secure but why was he here? Why wasn’t he in some holding cell in Malagosto? It didn’t make sense but none of this had. He needed to scope out what it would take to get out of here. Weapons first. He silently moved through the room, strapping as many as he could to him. Gathering his wits he slowly opened the door. The lights were on but there was no sound. Nothing to give anything away. He tread softly down the hallway towards the living room, likely where he would encounter the most resistance. They wouldn’t shoot to kill but there were other ways. Sheer numbers being one but by the lack of movement or sound he doubted that he would face much opposition there. The door then? Outside? Alex had no idea what he was up against. Time to find out. He took a steadying breath and swung out. Fingers tightening reflexively on the trigger as he spotted a figure leaning casually against the counter only to freeze when his mind finally registered the face.

He didn’t remember lowering his gun, or the unconscious flick of the safety before it clattered to the floor. Normally that would have merited a disapproving look but the man’s face was neutral, carefully cataloguing the emotions whirling through Alex’s eyes. And there were so many - betrayal, fear, anger, relief...It was dizzying.

He slowly approached the man, almost worried that any action would make him go away. He needed...he needed to know that he was real, that this wasn’t some sick joke or the sign that he had finally snapped under all the pressure. He lifted a hand tentatively to Yassen’s face, cupping his cheek like the man had done to him so many times. Warm. Real. He pulled back and there was a wariness in Yassen’s eyes that he was unfamiliar with. His muscles were tensed, ready for a fight, Alex catalogued. He was probably worried that they had pushed him too far...and maybe they had. He could still feel the overwhelming hurt and betrayal. Had every right to feel it, to want hurt Yassen for what he had put him through.

But.

But he was Alex Rider.

He had lost his Mom and Dad and Uncle to SCORPIA.

Had almost lost Jack to it too.

And while he couldn’t define his relationship with the man easily he did know that Yassen was one of the closest things to family that he had left. As much as he had every right to be angry and betrayed and all those other emotions that were practically choking him right now, he was just so grateful he hadn’t lost him too. Before he even realized what he was doing, his arms were around Yassen, fingers digging roughly into his back. There was a pause then it was returned, gentle arms wrapping around him, a hand resting comfortingly on the back of his head. 5 minutes ago he would have given his life for this, would have killed for it, had killed for it. Had done things he had sworn he would never do for the chance that he could have Yassen back. It was a test and he knew that now. Knew that he passed with flying colors. Knew that he would not be allowed to go back to the morals he had clung to. There would be no more excuses. But the anger, the hate, the betrayal, the explanations, all of those would come later. Right now none of that mattered. He still had Yassen which meant he could handle the rest.


End file.
